The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner.
Among techniques for toners, a toner has been known that contains urethane or a crystalline resin having a urea bond and that includes toner particles each having a sea-island structure in cross section. In the sea-island structure, the crystalline resin is dispersed in a non-crystalline resin.